


Broken

by FtMiles



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Depression, M/M, Multi, Other, Self-Harm, Seriously it's just sadness and death, Suicidal Thoughts, why are you reading this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FtMiles/pseuds/FtMiles
Summary: We all know the depressed alcoholic with suicidal thoughts in Stardew Valley, Shane. What happens when a new farmer moves into town? Who does the new farmer warm up to? I don't know how to write summaries yay





	

 Stardew Valley never really got many visitors, let alone new people moving in. So when a new farmer by the name of Skylar moved into a small farm on the side of town of course there was mixed emotions. Most town members were happy for the new arrival, some were more unsure, and some despised the idea of having to be friendly with someone new. 

Ever since the new farmer arrived a few days back, he had stayed at his new home, not venturing into the town at all. Now it was almost 6 PM and he had decided that the little farming he had done was enough for today, and went out to explore the town. As he walked down the dimly lit stone path he noticed that most of the stores were closed and no one was around. There was only one building that had light coming from inside and also the faint sound of music and voices.

The door creaked quietly when he opened it and stepped in. On the inside it smelled of pizza and alcohol. Music was playing from a jukebox in the corner and the noise of pool balls hitting each other could be heard from the other room. There were many people throughout the room, some at the bar towards the back of the room, some at tables that were placed near the walls, and some standing at numerous places throughout the room. Everyone seemed to have someone near them that they were talking to other than one person. He was standing to the side of the room next to a cozy looking fireplace. He was dressed in a blue jacket and green striped shirt. He was holding a glass of  beer and staring off into the distance as he drank it. 

Working up the courage to talk to this mysterious stranger Skylar walks up to him and introduces himself. The stranger rolls his eyes as he responds with "I don't know you. Why are you talking to me?" and proceeds to take another drink of his beer.

Skylar takes the hint that he clearly doesn't want to talk and walks away, sitting at the bar. A middle aged man walks up to him from behind the counter. "Hi, there, I'm Gus. Welcome to the Stardrop Saloon. You must be the new farmer that everyone seems to be talking about, Skylar, is it?" The young man smiles at the fact that he already found a friendly face in this new town. _Maybe this won't be so bad._   He thought to himself. 

"Yeah, that's me! I normally go by Sky though." Gus continues to do things around the bar as he talks to Skylar. "So, Sky, what would you like tonight. We have beer, pizza, salads, whatever you want."  He looked around as he told Gus that he didn't want anything. 

Sky asked about the mysterious (and somewhat rude) man that was standing across the room, still drinking away at his beer. Gus grinned as he responded to his question. "I see you've met Shane. He's an interesting one for sure. Don't be worried if he comes across as a little cold at first, it takes a while for him to warm up to people. Poor guy has been through a lot recently." Sky finishes his conversation with Gus and decides to head back home for the night. 

The chilly night air hits him as he opens the door to the saloon. The path is dimly lit by streetlamps and peaceful night sounds surround him as he begins the short walk home.

\--------

That night he is awake thinking about the events shortly before. He was thinking about the mysterious man- Shane- and also Gus' words, 'Don't be worried if he comes off a little cold at first, it takes a while for him to warm up to people.'  His mind was getting the best of him again. telling him things like, _that's not true, he just hates you. You can't even get one simple person ton like you, you worthless piece of-_ "Could you just shut up for once please!" Skylar shouted into the empty void of silence, perhaps a little to loudly. Thankfully his farm was isolated from the rest of the town. 

For once the voice listened, and allowed Sky to get some sleep. 

\------

The morning was like most others, Skylar waking up, watching the few channels there were on the TV and watering his crops. He had gotten low on a lot of crops so he decided to head out into town to buy some. 

The town looked much different during the daytime. The sun lit up the path and all of the bushes and flowers around it. Unlike during the night, there were a few people wandering the streets,  greeting each other as they went along. Most stores were open now that it was past 9, so he walked through the doors of the general store. 

After buying the seeds that he needs he decides to go the long way home. He walks through the small town and goes down the path to the forest.

Walking through the forest by the small lake Sky notices a small house with a fence off to the side, and several barn animals moving around inside. He wonders to himself who lives here, and his question is answered when the door is opened and a person walks out.

To his surprise it is the man from last night -Shane-, still wearing his jacket from the previous night, despite it being nearly 80 degrees outside. I know what that feels like. He thought to himself, looking down at his own covered arms. He shook his head as he watched Shane, who still hadn't noticed him, walk over to the animals. He reached over the fence and patted what seemed to be a small white chicken. He said something, but Sky couldn't hear what it was from where he was standing.

When Shane turned towards the forest he noticed Sky, who waved at him and smiled. Sky walked up to the other and tried to greet him and ask him how he is, but he responded with a simple, "I'm fine. I really don't have time to talk right now so is that it?" Sky nodded sadly and walked away from the other, deciding to just stay in bed the rest of the day.


End file.
